


Dereks Little Problem

by stilesthepackhuman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magical Accidents, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesthepackhuman/pseuds/stilesthepackhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh shit!" Is the first thing Stiles says after the spell is done. Derek's eyes go wide "What happened." he growled because that reaction from his boyfriend can't mean anything good. "Umm I can fix it don't worry" is what Stiles replies. Derek sighs his most longsuffering sigh and asks "Why am I six inches tall?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dereks Little Problem

"Oh shit!" Is the first thing Stiles says after the spell is done. Derek's eyes go wide "What happened." he growled because that reaction from his boyfriend can't mean anything good. "Umm I can fix it don't worry" is what Stiles replies. Derek sighs his most longsuffering sigh and asks "Why am I six inches tall?" "Well, the spell wasn't very informative all it said was that it would make it so you could sneak past anybody if the need arose. I didn't think this would be what the spell meant, I thought you would be invisible or fast or anything other than shrinking into a tiny Derek!" Derek scowls "This is why nobody wants to let you practice magic on them, how long will it take to fix this?" Stiles sticks his lip out and pouts "accidents wouldn't happen as much if I had a regular test subject but everyone's too chicken shit! Also to answer your question all I have to do is get some ingredients from Deaton and we'll be good to go." Derek looks at the giant alarm clock on Stiles desk "Deaton is eating lunch right now we might as well let the man eat before we fix me." Stiles smirks "Well that's nice of you. How would you like to pass the time? I can fill up the sink and you could have a nice swim or, or, I could make you the captain of a paper airplane." Stiles is cracking himself up and Derek is planning how he's going to make him regret this with the longest edging session known to man. "Well we can't do what we normally do to pass the time and I'm not really in the mood for your stupid jokes!" Derek snaps. Stiles pulls himself together and says "sorry baby I won't pick on you anymore but for the other thing why cant we?" Stiles wiggles his eyebrows in a bad imitation of a porn star. Derek looks at him like he's grown a second head "because I'm too small for any fucking!" Stiles gives a slow grin "We don't have to fuck there's other things, besides I think it will relax you. Why don't you get naked and let me take care of you?" Derek has no idea what Stiles has in mind but he trusts him so he takes off his clothes and when he's done looks at Stiles for more instruction. "I'm gonna make you feel a lot better baby, will you step up into my hand?" Stiles lays his hand flat on the desk and Derek gingerly steps up into it and holds on to his thumb for support. Stiles walks them over to the bed and lays his hand down for Derek. Derek is on the bed so he looks up at Stiles and says "now what?" "Lay down" Is the husky answer Derek does and Stiles waists no time in laying on his stomach head over the bottom half of the tiny werewolf. Stiles licks his finger keeping eye contact the whole time then moves the wet index finger down between Derek's legs. He's already hard in anticipation of stiles touch. Stiles starts out very gently not knowing how much pressure would hurt but he gets firmer and firmer until Derek gasps "just like that!" He throws his head back, small hips rocking into stiles finger. Stiles is watching with his pupils blown wide and his breathing labored While Derek takes what he wants from stiles spit slicked finger. After a couple minutes Stiles removes his finger and waits for Derek to look at him. Derek looks up cheeks flushed and dazed and demands "Why did you stop?" Stiles just says "Tell me if this hurts." Then lowers his head and gently laps between Derek's legs. His tongue reaches from Derek's asshole to his dick with each flick. Derek cant help himself he fucking screams, "Don't stop ah, Don't stop! Feels so damn good Stiles please!" Stiles keeps at it until he hears the hitch in Derek's breath that he knows from experience means he's close, Then he replaces his tongue with his finger and watches the man he loves fall apart. Derek rocks his hips without any semblance of control and comes with a shout. Stiles jerks his zipper down licks his palm and jerks himself fast and hard looking at how wrecked he made Derek. When he comes it feels like he should have abs his stomach contracted so hard. He lays down next to Derek and blows him an air kiss since Derek's too small for a real one Derek snorts then blows one back. After Derek is back to his normal size he crowds Stiles against a wall and has that edging session he decided would be a suitable punishment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time be gentle also I has a tumblr my names stilesthepackhuman on that too. kisses!


End file.
